TheRoseWeasleyStories: A different Weasley
by Piper-Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley is different. She's in Slytherin. She hangs out with Scorpius Malfoy. She makes her father angry. Rose is a Weasley by blood but... by heart? summary sucks
1. Muggle School

TheRoseWeasleyStories: A different Weasley.

Chapter One: Muggle School.

Ron and Hormone wanted to put Rose in a muggle preschool. But which one? They decided they were going to put her in one called "Get Smart". Starting in September 1, Rose was attending there, she had a couple friends one of them was a blond-haired with grey eyes and pale white skin. She did not knew his name or he hers, but they still played together every recess. They played together because the other kids didn't talked to them because they were weird. They weren't actually weird, they were just a witch and a wizard! For Merlin's sake! One day (December 18th, the last day of the first semester) it was really rainy and the kids were singing "rain, rain, go away" the blond-silver haired kid with grey eyes said to Rose:

"Do you think they'll realize it's us that it's making it rain?"

In answer she said:

"I hope not, if they do, they'll figure out we're a witch and a wizard. Hey, I forgot you're name. Could you tell me?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, what was yours?"

"Rose... Rose Weasley. Don't talk to me anymore. It's forbidden, or at least for me." She said in a cold voice.

"So, just because your daddy said you wouldn't talk with Malfoy's you won't be my friend? That's racist." Said Scorpius looking straight into her deep blue eyes.

"You're right, and we've been friends since the first day without knowing our names. Why should it affect our friendship just because we know our names." She said completing Scorpius' point.

"I like the way you think, Rose Weasley" said Scorpius smiling. Rose could only smiled back.

The end of the day came pretty soon and since they had talked they it was all a lie. They liked each other (as friends) but they knew that if they told their fathers (because they knew that their mothers would think it was OK) they would never see each other at school.

Rose arrived home and her mother and father asked her how was her day. She said:

"Well, remember that boy wizard I told you about? We made it rain and the other kids where wondering why was it raining if it had been sunny before, we'll Scorpius and I made it rain. Oh yes, and I also that boy wizard name's Scorpius Malfoy." Said Rose.

"Wait a minute princess, did you just said 'Malfoy'?" Asked Ron in doubtful way.

"Osie is in uoble" Tried to say Hugo but he couldn't talk clear.

"Yes daddy..." She murmured loud enough for only Ron to hear.

"I'm going to write to Draco about his son influencing my daughter. I will not accept this. I won't!" Said Ron pretty mad and Rose said calmly at him:

"But daddy, he is not influkenxing me."

"Influencing my dear." Ron said with a smile.

Draco received the letter and told Scorpius not to mess with the Weasley's again, and he also decided to change him to another preschool.

Four years had passed and Rose was starting 3rd grade in London International Primary School. It was one of the best muggle schools in London. Scorpius was also starting 2nd grade in that same school and they were also in the same classroom. What a coincidence (-.-")!

It was the first day of school. Rose was getting ready for school. She put on her uniform with black shoes and combed her short hair and putted on a green silvery headband. She took her books and waited for her father and mother to take her and Hugo to school. They arrived 15 minutes earlier and Ron insisted to take Rose to her classroom but Rose told him she could go with her mother to the third floor of building A. So Ron went with Hugo.

After Hermione left, Rose saw all around the classroom and a blond tall boy with grey eyes caught her attention and then she found herself saying:

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy!" With a big wide smile on her face.

"Rose Weasley is that seriously you? Wow I haven't seen you since we were babies! This is certainly unbelievable!" Scorpius said with a smile too and then he whispered in her ear of she wanted to meet other wizards that we're in that classroom too. She accepted the request.

Scorpius took him to where he and the witches and wizards were talking.

"Guys, this is Rose Weasley. Yes daughter of Ronald Weasley, friend of the only Harry Potter." Said Scorpius as she blushed.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Castlewood and this is my twin sister, Danielle Castlewood" said a boy with a messy brown hair and blue eyed but no so deep as hers. The twins were both thin . Danielle had long brown hair and brown eyes instead of blue ones.

"Z'up Rose, I'm Jake Thomas and this jerk here is Zaccharias Goyle." Said Jake who was ginger - haired and white skin. Goyle was a little fat and with brown hair.

"And me, Emma Carpetwand" she said. Emma was blond with curls she was a bit tall but she had purple eyes. "By the way, I'm metamorphmagic"

"Awesome" said Rose "I think I'll just unpack now."

"With... Magic?" Whispered Jake watching Rose's wand hidden in her backpack.

"Are you crazy? It would expose us! By the way, I just have my wand in case of emergency if that's what you mean." Said Rose whispering. As she sat on the floor looking at him while unpacking.

"No, I'm talking seriously. Let's play with muggles." Said Jake again almost taking her wand but she stopped him.

"Didn't your father taught you it was illegal to do magic before 17?" She said hiding her wand again.

"Is Miss nephew of Harry Potter scared of magic?" Said Jake gazing in amazement.

"No, but I've already broken many Weasley rules by befriend Malfoy."

"Ok, ok..." Said Jake.

"Rosie, may I ask you at least one question?" Asked Scorpius.

"Of course you may Scorpius" Rose pretty fast.

"Why in the world did you cut your hair?" Asked Scorpius

"Well, I wanted to try short." She said with pride.

During the year, Rose figured out to hate more and more Jake Thomas even if he flirted with her. At the end of the year, they had became really tight friends and then set off to summer vacation.


	2. Sorting

TheRoseWeasleyStories: A different Weasley:

Chapter 2: Sorting

It was September the 1st. Rose Weasley's first day at Hogwarts. She got to Platform 9 and 3/4, said good bye to his brother and cousin and uncle and aunt and father and mother. Then she hoped into the train to find and empty compartment with his cousin, Albus.

"Albus, look! This one is almost empty and it is the closest we'll get." Said Rose.

"Sure" he said.

Albus knocked the door to draw the blond boy's attention which he did and said:

"Excuse me, may we sit here?"

"I can't see why not. By the way what's your name?" Asked Scorpius politely.

"Albus Potter and what's yours?"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" said Rose answering Albus Weasley

"Rose Weasley! Wow! I haven't seen you since second grade!" Said Scorpius happy to see his childhood friend.

"I'm so glad to see you, wow, look how big you are!" She said "and don't worry, I won't be cutting my hair for now" she said smiling

"Do you think muggles will realize it's us that it's making it rain?"

"I hope not, if they do, they'll figure out we're a witch and a wizard." Answered Rose smiling and hugging him.

"OK. So, will someone tell me what is going on?" Asked Albus pretty annoyed.

"We met when we where little and then we met again in second grade and we were just remembering" said Rose.

"Yeah, right. I'll bet one day you'll end up snogging"

After Albus comment Rose had her ears red as a true Weasley would have.

They arrived to Hogwarts and saw Hagrid waiting for them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Albus Potter and Rose Weasley! How you've been guys?" He asked amazed at their age.

"We are fine thank you. What about you Hagrid?"

"Like always my young lady. And who is this friend you got here?" He asked again.

"He's Scorpius Malfoy. He is our new friend" said Albus with a smile.

"Well, you do look like your father now that I think of it."

They jumped to the boats and got to Hogwarts in a couple minutes.

When they got there, Professor Longbottom talked to them and explained about the houses saying:

"Good Evening students. You are all welcomed to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. While you're here, Hogwarts will be like your home. Each of you will be sorted into four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own personality so by that you will be sorted with the Sorting Hat. Any questions? ... No? Ok. You wait here boys and girls. " He finally said. "You will wait here for a moment please"

He was gone.

"So it seems that Albus Potter has come to Hogwarts!" Said a kid that lookes like a jerk.

"... So what? My brother, James, has also come to Hogwarts and in two year my sister Lily" he said with a puzzled expression.

"Maybe instead of hanging with a mud-blood and a Death-Eater you could hang out with a higher caliber wizard." Said the boy again, "my name is Jake Thomas. Wait this isn't only a stupid mud-blood, let me guess... Red hair, stupid complexion, and freckles. You must be a Weasley!" The last thing he said, he said it laughing at Rose.

"You always gave me a bad expression Thomas. Oh, I bet you don't remember me. Rose Weasley. 3rd grade, London International School." Finished Rose with her eyes already red, she was about to cry.

"How dare you call my best friends that. How dare you ask me to be your friend when you insulted them? I'll never betray them! " Said Albus very angry. He would always be loyal to his friend and cousins.

"How ever you like Potter. But this isn't over. Neither for you Weasley, Malfoy." Said Jake angry.

"Excuse me kids, you may pass to the Great Hall. Follow me please." Said Neville interrupting.

They arrived to the Great Hall and Neville started calling names by alphabetic order.

"Albergnon, Julie" said Professor Longbottom

"Hufflepuff!" cried the Sorting Hat.

"Asmaronz, Harry"

"Ravenclaw"

"Axyplex, Emma"

"Gryffindor"

"Azulion, Michael"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bindrets, Jazmyn"

"Hufflepuff"

"Bolders, Gustave"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bukedong, Natalia"

"Slytherin"

"Castlewood, Daniel"

"Gryffindor!"

"Castlewood, Danielle"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Corner, Oliver"

"Gryffindor"

"Custlingler, Michael"

"Slytherin!"

"Danson, Hazel"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dawrish, Jessica"

"Slytherin!"

"Dazaling, Harriet"

"Ravenclaw!"

More kids...

"Lazetune, Kimberly Ann"

"Gryffindor!"

"Limingliss, Ronald"

"Ravenclaw"

"Liztingwing, Katy"

"Slytherin"

"Longbottom, Alice"

"Gryffindor"

"Lugletorn, Tom"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"Slytherin!"

"Moffat, Sallie"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Nathaniel, Nicholas"

"Gryffindor!"

"Octaves, Amy"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ologrim, Natasha"

"Ravenclaw"

"Potter, Albus"

"Hufflepuff"

"Wait, I'm in Hufflepuff? Awesome! In your face James! I'm not in Slytherin as you said I would! In! Your! Face, Potter!"

"Minus ten points for Hufflepuff, thanks to Mr. Potter and his shouting and-" said McGonnagal.

"But!" Said Albus

"Minus 5 points for Hufflepuff, for interrupting a teacher." Said again the Head mistress

"But Professor!" Said Albus

"Mr. Potter I wish to see you in my office tomorrow at first hour. You are worst than your grandfather!"

Albus just went silently to the Hufflepuff table and James and Fred were laughing so hard McGonnagal had to say:

"You too Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley" she said to James and Fred.

After all the drama we finally arrived to letter 'Q'

"Quartizon, Monique"

"Hufflepuff"

"Thomas, Jake"

"Slytherin!"

And now to letter 'W'

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose sat in the chair and she heard the sorting hat whispering in her head

"Well, well, well, seems the Weasleys never end right? I've putted all Weasleys in Gryffindor but your heart doesn't belongs there even if you are brave and loyal and all I would look in a Gryffindor. How about Hufflepuff with your cousin? No, you aren't Hufflepuff material; I bet you couldn't even find your suitcase when it was already in the car. No intent to offend you. Ravenclaw? It will be an excellent house for an excellent student but your heart and mind belongs to..." The Sorting Hat stopped and said out loud:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose was shocked. She could only say loud enough for the whole Great Hall to hear:

"Father's going to kill me"

Of course everyone was surprised, even McGonnagal. She went walking slowly to the table. They did no more sorting because she was the last one in list.

They had the delicious feast after the Head mistress' speech.

"Prefects please take students to the common room."

"Slytherins over here" said the prefect.

"Wow Rose, I never imagined you'd be in Slytherin." Said Scorpius

"Me neither. But Father will be really mad at me..."

They arrived to the common room and the prefect said the password but the portrait only said:

"I can't let you in, we have a Gryffindor here."

"You mean Weasley, she's in Slytherin" said the prefect.

"If you say so."

The night passed really fast. Many girls asked her how she ended up in Slytherin. She just said that the sorting hat said that her heart and mind belonged there.

That morning, Rose was going to send a letter to her parents saying she was in Slytherin but then a boy told her:

"You're actually famous. Just because you are in Slytherin you are in the front page."

"What do you mean by front page?" Rose said taking the Daily Prophet and reading it with her eyes wide open.

"A Weasley in Slytherin"

_It seems that Miss Rose Weasley, daughter of great wizard Ronald Weasley and daughter of great witch Hermione (Granger) Weasley, has entered Slytherin. Yes, Slytherin. It is a great surprise to the Weasley family as she was supposed to be in Gryffindor or at least in Ravenclaw. We congratulate Albus Potter for entering Hufflepuff. _

"Oh no… This is so not happening to me!"

She went to her first two classes, Potions. She had the class with the Hufflepuffs this year. So she had a hard time choosing with whom to seat. With Albus or with Scorpius. She ended up seating with Scorpius because many girls and boys surrounded him and she didn't want to get in such a mess.

"Weasel!" shouted an irritating for her, Jake Thomas. She did not answer because that wasn't her name "Weaslette" he shouted again "Lily! Tulip! Sunflower! Orchid! Girl with the name of a flower! He shouted again trying to be funny but he wasn't.

"What do you want Thomas?" she answered very irritated.

"Nothing. Wanted to say hi." He said which made her madder.

The rest of the morning continued normal until…


	3. Weasley Anger

TheRoseWeasleyStories: A different Weasley

Chapter 3: Weasley Anger

The rest of the day was normal until, her Father went to talk to her in McGonnagal's office. McGonnagal went out of the room leaving them alone. They were Weasleys it was genetic for them to get really angry when they were angry so she went with the excuse she needed to check the lunch (it lasted 1:30 hours).

Rose went to the office and saw her father there.

"Hello Father..." Said Rose a bit scared.

"Good Morning Rose. I want to discuss about your house. Slytherin. Tell me, how did you ended up in there?" Said Ron politely, but very mad.

"Well the sorting hat said I could be in Gryffindor, but my heart didn't belonged there. I wasn't Hufflepuff because I didn't had the material and I wasn't Ravenclaw because, my mind didn't belonged there. So at last he said my heart and soul and mind and brain belonged to Slytherin" She answered.

"You know I'm seriously thinking of cutting you off right? You have make me everything but proud. My daughter in Slytherin!" He said with no space for a smile.

"Father! It… It is not fair!"

"Rose Weasley, you're cut off until I tell your mother and she decides."

"If uncle Harry was here he would make me feel special and congratulate me for whatever house I'd be." Muttered Rose

"Excuse me Rose? Don't enter Harry in the theme." Said Ron pointing at her with his finger.

"You're only saying it because you know it's true. By the way... I like a lot and truly feel Slytherin..." she muttered again.

"Rose, when you come home at Christmas, you'll be grounded for one week. Unless you feel like a rebel Slytherin and won't follow my rules. Oh, I hate Slytherins, except for you darling. They are liars, mean, the house most hated in Hogwarts and every wizard that has turned out evil, I don't know if you're going to end up good or evil..." Said Ron.

Rose was hurt. She felt her father was calling her and her house TRASH.

"Good-bye Father. I do not fan wish to talk to you or hear you call my house trash!" Rose went back to her common room to get her books but her tears stop her. She sat on the sofa remembering all the good times with her father but also remembering their fight. She and Ron were the best friends. Better than with Harry or better than with Albus. It was a daughter-father friendship relation. But she had to be strong! Since then on, she promised herself to apologize to Ron. Rose went to look for Ron, she couldn't find him, so she started to ask her cousins. They didn't even know he was at Hogwarts. Suddenly she felt she had to go to the black lake. Of course she asked for a Prefect's help, at first she got lost.

When she got there, she saw her father sitting in the shade of a tree. She ran to him, crying and very sorry about what she had done.

Ron asked for permission to take her daughtere to Hogsmead.

"Daddy! Can we go to Honey Dukes?" She asked ver happy taking her dad's arm

"Yes, you know, my brother, Fred, once reckoned he ate a Bertie Bott beans that tasted like booger!"

"I think I lost my love to Bertie botts..."

"Yeah, I'll buy you candy but you won't eat them until you've eaten your meal." Said Ron stricted. He knew his daughter loved chocolate and sugar quills.

They bought some candy and then went to have a meal at some unknown restaurant they were having a better time but Rose looked ay the hour and said:

"Holy crickets! I'm going to be late!"

"Wait a minute." Ron stood up taking her daughters hand and said to a waiter "hey, I gotta take my kid back to Hogwarts, when I take her there, I'll come back and pay. OK, no problem? Bye" he said it real quickly.

Ron and Rose ran to Hogwarts because they were faster than Thestrals. Rose got to Hogswarts, and Ron went back to the unknown restaurant and paid the bill. By the way, Rose was already late.

First class after lunch, guess with you? Yes, you've guessed right... Minerva McGonnagal. She ran to the classroom because she was late and she had already eaten with his father. She ran and ran but she couldn't find it. Then she remembered about a passageway that led just in front the Transfiguration door. The passageway was a mirror in the Great Hall. Rose went there running so fast she was as red as her head. She also looked funny. Come on! Imagine an eleven-years-old red headed girl running, her face red as her hair, her tie not in place and every time she stopped to think where to go next, her fringe (or bang) stopped floating because of the air and covered all her head.

She finally got into the passage way and when she entered the classroom, she was a total mess. Fringe all over her face, the tie almost backwards, her face all red and her backpack hanging in her right arm.

"You seem to finally arrive" said Professor McGonnagal "I understand you ate with your father, because of the conflict you had earlier but I will not accept you arriving late to my class. Maybe I shall turn you into a clock so that you don't waste time."

"Sorry Professor, I was lost and I went all over the castle looking for the classroom. Sorry." Said Rose with a still red face and ears.

"Perphaps I shall turn you into a map and you won't get lost anymore" she said with a tolerant face. Rose was still there standing in the door, which caused McGonnagal to say "well, are you going take seat. Yes or No?"

Rose sat next to Scorpius and McGonnagal continued the class as if nothig had happened. They learned to turn an animal into a cup! 5 minutes later, the bell rang and she went to the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts class with the Hufflepuffs.

"Welcome students to your first year at Hogwarts. I will be your Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts, and I want to tell you the reason that I'm teaching at Hogwarts is because there are Dark Forces trying to find Lord Voldemort's body to give their body to his soul so he'll revive. My name is Harry Potter and I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Oh, Albus, your Ginny told me to tell you to eat all your vegetables"

"Bloody Hell! It's Harry Potter!" Shouted a Hufflepuff guy.

Everyone screamed in cheer while Albus and Rose throwed their faces into their arms cursing.

"Today, we're going to learn a basic spell, Expelliarmus," said Harry "it is a spell used to disarm and opponent. Wands out"

They all took their wands, some out of their pockets, some out of their 'packs.

"So... I will call you Uncle or Professor?" Asked Rose outloud with a doubt when the other kids were taking out their wands.

"You and Al will call me Professor. Just because I'm part of your family not like if I'm your father, doesn't means you won't call me Professor"

"But you are!" Said Albus this time.

"Minus five points for..." Said Harry slowly.

"OK! OK. I get it. Man my house will lose the housecup because of me!"

"This is the movement to cast the spell" he showed them it "and this is how you pronunce it 'EX PE LLI AR MUS' now, I want you to repeat it please. In a few minutes I will pass by your desks and you will perform the movement of the spell".

The few minutes passed and every kid turned out to do it good.

"Now, let's practice it!" Said Harry taking an skeleton like those you see in a science lab. "I'll cast it first it show you? Ok, ok. Here it goes... Expelliarmus" and the skeleton broke apart "reparo" to repare it.

Everyone did expelliarmus, but not good enough until it was Rose's turn. She was the only one to cast it well enough to disarm the skeleton.

"Very good, Miss Weasley."

"Thanks… Professor Potter…" she said with a weird expression in her face.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's very short. I just wanted to transmit that feeling of father and daughter. You see, it's like they can't get mad for too long at each other. I've never been mad at mine :)**


	4. Years Later

Yes, I know I haven't write in a long time, well actually not so long but whatever. You see, I was in the beach celebreting Turkey eve, upss I mean Thanksgiving, I always forget :p...So, review please, you see, that way I can see what you think about the story or chapter, whichever you like. so... I think I'll take some time uploading the next chapter as I actually dont know what to right now but I guess I'll write some random chapter... Happy Thanksgiving (I know it was the 25th) and peace out ;)

DISCLAIMER: When I grow up, I'll win the lotto and I'll buy J.K.R. and make Harry Potter mine! :D

* * *

Years have passed. Those little kids of eleven years didn't exist anymore. Now they were in their last year in Hogwarts. How many memories they can recall! Let me tell you the news: Albus is seeker for Hufflepuff, Rose for Slytherin, Hugo for Gryffindor, and Lucy for Ravenclaw. It was very difficult to tell which Weasley was which because they all flew very fast that you could only differ who was the seeker when the houses played against Hufflepuff because the other three were red-headed. Also, Rose and Scorpius dated since the second term of last year. Poor Rose that had stand all those 'scorfans' as they called themselves.

Well, at least James wasn't there to embarrass Albus… Right! Lily Potter daughter of the boy-who-lived had gotten herself a boyfriend! Yes, Lily and Lorcan were dating. Also, James was seeing this Italian girl that seemed to have conquered his heart, her name was Abrianna and she was also a witch but she had studied in Beauxbatons not in Hogwarts. She wasn't so tall or so small; she had brown hair, blue eyes and white skin. Albus was the only Potter that was currently single and almost every single girl in Hogwarts starting on fourth year was trying to date him. Albus didn't want. He liked Alice Longbottom but, she thought she was only going to be another one. The thing is, Alice, thought she was only going to be another one in the list because you see, Albus was kind like his grandfather, he had dated a lot of girls, but when he discovered his feelings towards Alice, he stopped dating all those girls. Of course, his reputation had changed but not for Alice's eyes though…

Whatever, it was starting a new year at Hogwarts and every senior was determined to accomplish his or her goals. That didn't exclude Rose, Albus, and Scorpius! Rose's goal was to be Head Girl, which she was and to succeed in Potions and Herbology as she wanted to work as a Healer in St. Mungo. Scorpius wanted to beat up everyone in Defense Against the Dark Arts as he already had a scholarship in London's Auror Academy which was actually the best Academy for aurors. Finishing with Albus, his goal was to finally have a date with Alice and to pass his O.W.L.s so he could be an auror too. So the kids, or they would prefer the term 'Young Adults' find themselves running to a wall not fearing they would crash.

"Daddy! I have to go or else I won't be able to get to the train in time, _and_ remember I'm HeadGirl!" said Rose that was being hugged by Ron for a long time.

"I just can't believe my little girl is already a grown-up woman that will pass her last year at Hogwarts! I will miss you a lot princess" said Ron letting go off her.

"I will too dad, but I have to go or else…" Rose started but then stopped when her mother interrupted her:

"Or else what, dear?"

"I haven't got the slightest of idea…Well, bye Mom, bye Dad! Miss you!" she said as she parted with her luggage to the train.

"Hey Albus, Scorp" she said few minutes after saying bye to her parents.

"You've taken ages to get here, sweetheart" said Scorpius as he kissed her.

"Seriously guys, you sicken me" said Albus with disgust.

Looking at Albus expression was kind of funny so Rose only giggled.

Few minutes later, they got pretty serious, so Rose thought to talk about something serious.

"Guys, you know there are rumors that Death-Eaters are escaping from Azkaban, searching a way to revive Lord Voldemort."

"I don't believe so. Dad told me that those rumors aren't true. All the Death-Eaters are their cages or whatever they call them." As you see, Harry was owner of Azkaban

"Albus, cages are for animals." Said Scorpius.

"So, what do we call them?" Al asked again.

"No idea" said Rose.

"But you're Head Girl!" Shouted Albus

"I told you, I don't know! And don't shout or I'll take 5 points from Hufflepuff."

"You can't take five points from Hufflepuff just for shouting! Besides, I'm the son of the boy-who-lived." Finished Albus with a 'I'm better than you" face.

"So what, you're also a Hufflepuff."

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff (AVPM :p)?"Scorpius said.

"Actually, Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders," said Albus with a smile on his face

"No wonder you're a seeker!" Rose said.

"Yeah, and he always FINDS the snitch first" said Scorpius now. They were both laughing at their jokes until Al said:

"Seriously guys, you are hurting my feelings!" He said annoyed.

"Feelings? Since when do you have any of those?" Rose said who knew her cousin from head to toe.

"Since I'm in lo-" Al was about to shout it but he shut up himself.

"Since you're in love with Alice right?" Scorpius said more serious.

"I don't love her or like her! How many times do I have to tell you guys?" Al said nervous.

"Come on Al, we all know it!" Rose said trying to make her cousin admit it.

"Excuse me, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I need you to go to my compartment." Professor McGonnagal said entering and leaving the room.

"Let's go" said Albus

They went to McGonnagal's compartment/office. There they saw many other students.

"The reason I have called you is because I want you to hear the news:" McGonnagal started taking out a not so long piece of parchment "First of all, the Quidditch team captains: for Gryffindor, Kimberly-Ann Lazetune, for Ravenclaw, Danielle Castlewood, for Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy and for Hufflepuff, Albus Potter. Second in the list are Head Boy and Head Girl. Head Boy, Jake Thomas, and Head Girl, Rose Weasley. Now, the prefects: for fifth year: Lillian Potter, Louis Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Emma Bukedong, and Fred Vaultlock. For sixth year: Roxanne Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Constantine Van Waulden (I have a friend with that name :p), and Edwin NewVille. Now I want to talk with my head boy and girl: This year we will have two balls, The Yule Ball, and Valentine's Day Ball. You'll be in charge of organizing them and for the Valentine's Day Ball, you must open the first dance. Together."

The last word caused commotion between almost everyone in the room. Everyone knew that Jake and Rose hated each other, they couldn't work together, one time, the potion teacher had paired them to work together in class and accidentally, Rose's hair was color green and Jake's skin was purple… But anyways, that was in fourth year.

"Wait, Professor McGonnagal, do I _have_ to dance with him?" said Rose pretty mad

"Wow, I never thought of the chance of dancing with a weasel!" said Thomas.

"Ferret"

"Bookworm"

"Ignorant"

"Bore"

"Lazy"

"Little Miss Know-It-All"

"Jerk"

"Cow"

"Ragged Muppet"

"Maroon"

"Savage"

"Fat-head"

"Arrogant turkey"

"Poser"

"Imbecile"

"Nerd"

"Wimp"

"Fashion disaster"

Suddenly Rose gave a malicious smile and started to say "Jake Thomas, the incredible pig-face! Doesn't it fits you or don't you prefer 'nancy-boy'"

"I just have the pleasure to call you the biggest douche-bag in this whole wide world"

"Stop it! I have been taking this since your first year at Hogwarts and I will not take it anymore. Can't you just act a little mature please? The fifth years are acting more mature than you are! One of the main reasons of choosing you to be Head boy and girl was for you to befriend. But it seems that this is not going to be possible unless you two, do so."

"Well, Professor McGonnagal, I completely agree with you. Since this moment I am committed to treat Thomas as an equal and as a friend, like the old times." Rose said maturely.

"What? I mean, you were friends like… friends?" Albus said amazed.

"Yeah, it was cool; do you remember that time when we blew up the teacher's hair in that muggle school?"

"You still remember? Wow, and once you, Scorpius and I sneaked out of the classroom to get candy!" Rose said.

"I will never forget the taste of that delicious, giant chocolate!" said Scorpius this time.

"Oh, don't mention it! It was delicious!"

"So, I guess everything is fine again." Said McGonnagal.

"Yes, I do remember, then I fought with Rose about which chocolate was better, muggle or magic, then we got in a fight and Rose turn my head blue"

"You made me, if you wouldn't say I don't know anything about chocolate and that I'm only an intelligent bookworm that thinks I'm more important than everyone just because who my parents are!"

"Oh, really, it wasn't me that said that I'm just a stupid bloke who is so selfish and idiot."

"We, could've been friends if you hadn't call me mud-blood"

"I'm glad I said so, now that I think of it, how I could hang out with a filthy blood-traitor mud-blood!"

"Watch your tongue Thomas!" said Scorpius protecting Rose, but that didn't matter, it hurt her and she couldn't help but crying.

"OK! THIS IS ENOUGH!" shouted McGonnagal. "Please go back to your compartments"

They did as said so and as soon as they arrived, Rose went directly to a corner, looking to a window, thinking about what Thomas said. Those words where the only thing that went through her mind "filthy blood-traitor mud-blood".

"Don't think about it dear, you are much more to me" whispered Scorpius in Rose's ear.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when the Trolley comes" she added making herself comfortable by putting her head in Scorp's shoulder and stretching her legs through the rest of the seat.

Meanwhile, Albus and Scorpius decided to play Exploding Snap.

Few minutes later the Trolley passed and they woke up Rose.

"Want anything from the Trolley dears?" asked the old lady.

"Yes! I want five licorice wands, two chocolate frogs, a Bertie Botts every flavor beans and three sugar quills. Oh! A pumpkin pie please." Rose said. She did loved candy!

"I hope you don't get any cavity dear" the old lady said again but a little grumpy this time

"Don't worry, my muggle grandparents are dentists! Actually last time I went there, they said I had no cavities, and that's weird because I eat a lot of candies, maybe it's because I always brush my teeth after eating some because I don't want any cavity, my cousin says it hurts when they are fixing it. You want to know which cousin I'm talking about because actually I have a lot of those like: Albus, Lily, James, Roxanne, Hugo, no wait, he's my brother, where was I? Right! Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Dominique, and Victoire… I almost forget Louis of course! He, I mean Louis is the one who ate a lot of candy in Halloween and had to go to the dentist and he told me it hurts a lot so I just told him OK but actually I didn't care but know I do care as I eat to many candy well… I'm talking too much right?" Rose said cheerfully, and very fast, with a big wide smile on her face.

"Yes dear… You see I only expected a smile or a laugh or an OK." Said the lady of the Trolley.

Rose entered the compartment feeling weird with a lot of candy in her hand.

"May I have a sugar quill… Rose?"

"Um… sure Al…" she looked actually a little sad.

They arrived to Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony started. New kids like all years. Some weird names too. The names of the kids? No way that I'm going to write them again!

"Welcome students. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts and for those that start this year, welcome to your first year in Hogwarts. Now that you've been sorted into your Houses, you will find your luggage in your rooms. Please let me remember you that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for those of you who don't know. This year, we are glad to inform you, that we will have a Yule Ball, before you guys start planning who may be planning what girl to invite, let me tell you that girls ask the boys this year."She finished with a smile.

'Uh-oh,' though Rose 'I think I should ask Scorpius before all those other girls start asking him and make him crazy. Even if I don't ask him, he would say he's going with me… I mean I am HIS girlfriend.'

"Now, before you get too hungry, let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Donovan McLaster. Would you like to say a few words, Professor?"

"Yes, yes, I would like to say to all of you, it's a pleasure to see you again, but I can't, as I'm a new teacher, I would like to say, farewell and that you have been wonderful students the past years to those of Would you like to say a few words, Professor?"

"Yes, yes, I would like to say to all of you, it's a pleasure to see you again, but I can't, as I'm a new teacher, I would like to say, farewell and that you have been wonderful students the past years to those of you who graduate this year, but again, I can't, I would be lying. So I guess, I will just say: I hope you welcome me in the castle, as you've been here longer than me. Now, I would like to say to all of you that I hope you find my classes interesting but not too boring, fun but not a joke as this class is kind of serious. Hope to see all of you in classes." Finished McLaster with a smile.

"Now, boys and girls, let the feast begin!" said McGonnagal making the food apparate in the tables.

The feast was absolutely splendid. The food was delicious and those who were leaving that year were pretty sad they would not have another 'welcome dinner'.

"Please, prefects, take the first years to your common room" soon the Great Hall was very loud and Rose found herself hugging Scorpius and Albus making their way to a clear hallway to talk about their last year but at last, they had to go to their common room. Rose went to the Head Room as some called it. She went to sleep waiting for tomorrow, Saturday to hang out with her best (girl) friends, Alice (Longbottom), Danielle (Castlewood), and Allison (Wood).


	5. Falling

Hey! So this is chapter 5. It is not that long or not that short. Well, hope you have a good time reading it :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own my house, my clothes, my headbands mby earrings... well I own what I own ;)

* * *

Chapter Five: Falling

Saturday, a beautiful day to enjoy with friends, hear the birds singing or read a book under a tree. Not to Rose! She had woken up by 1:50 am because of some loud snoring. She couldn't close a single eye after she woke up. Then at 5:00, she decided to have a bath and relax so later she could go breakfast. She changed into her Slytherin robes ad combed her bright red hair. By 6:30, she was already on her way to the Great Hall. Little by little she saw different students of different ages arriving to the hall. Soon, she saw her cousin and her boyfriend.

"Hey Al, Scorp" she said giving a little kiss in the lips to the last one mentioned.

"Hi Rose, you see, Scorpius and I we're talking and he suggested that I mean... Well... You... Could... Set us up?"

"Don't get me into this, you just said you are hungry!" Scorpius said defending himself

"Please Rose! If you do, you'll be the best cousin ever and I fo your homework for a month! I promise" begged Albus

"No Albus! If you really really like her then you have to win her heart, show Alice you love her! And... You won't be doing my homework, you see I just don't want to fail" said Rose

It was true, Al had an average of T in his OWLs.

"Whatever… So, do you think you can set me up with her?" said Albus, again.

"I told you no! You have to win her heart, let her feel special when she's with you. Why don't you… ask her out! Haven't you tried that yet?"

"Well, not actually I'll ask of she'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me" He went to the Gryffindor table and started to talk to her. Soon, he had a pie in his face and went directly to the bathroom to wash his face.

Rose POV:

As soon as I saw Albus going out of the Great Hall, I went to talk to Alice,

"See you later sweetheart." I said to Scorpius while picking up my things and going to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Alice! What happened?"

"Oh, hi Rose. Well, your cousin asked me out and I said no. How many times do I have to tell him that?"Spoke Alice as she spoke, I don't get it, she likes my cousin but doesn't wants to date him.

"But Alice, I though you liked him? Why do you always reject him?" I questioned her while she ate her pie.

"You see, before he was a womanizer, then he asked me out, I said no, I don't want to be another one in the list. Then he left his fan club and started to act more serious. Now, I have him stuck up in back until I say yes to him. The problem is that now, I've rejected him so many time I don't want to say no and show him I'm and easy one!"

"I get it but, Alice… Do you really know how much he suffers to get you? He could be dating… Monique or… Amy but he's fighting the battle to get you. I'm his cousin and I know him, he is completely lost without you." I finished telling her what only I was supposed to know… I am in troubles :s

"Maybe… I should give him and opportunity…" said Alice in a low voice only I could hear.

"Now, come on, we have to go to the bathroom!" I said taking her hand and making her follow me.

In our way to the bathroom, we found Danielle and Ally and they accompanied us.

"Whoa, now that's a long waiting line!" said Alice that by the time we got there, we really needed to go.

"Hey, no way I'm going to take this. Been waiting seven years to this moment and now I'm going to use my privileges, come on Alice! Head Girl passing, Head Girl passing through!" I said, taking advantage of my privileges.

Some girls were saying things like 'hey! It's not fair' or 'do the line' but I just ignored them, you see, I really needed to go. (I know that this doesn't make sense in the story but I needed to write it! ^^)

I got to be the first in the line and when I finished I said: "You know that the bathroom of the third floor is empty right?" It was true and I also wanted to mock them.

When we got out of the bathroom we saw to boys, coming to us and one with brown hair went to Alice and said:

"Alice, would you go out with me?"

"Sure… I'd love too but… I think I'm going with someone… else…." She meant Albus!

"Oh… ok then…"

Then the black haired guy came to me and said:

"Hi Rose… so I was wondering, do you want to Hogsmeade with me as a first date? By the way I'm really sorry."

"Sorry, I would like to but I have a boyfriend and… why do you say sorry?"  
"Um… you haven't heard it yet? Scorpius fell from a pine tree just after breakfast."

Suddenly, I broke into tears and ran to Hospital Wing hoping to see Scorpius there. I ran and I ran until I got there and saw Madame Pomfrey attending him. I ran to the bed where he was and broke into tears (again) letting my head into his chest.

"Don't you worry dear, he is only badly injured in his right arm, now… I wonder how he fell from that tree."

"So he is alive?" and even though I was crying I felt like the happiest girl in the world. My poor Scorpius, he had fallen from the Clock Tower. Then I heard some footsteps coming, probably Alice or Albus or both of them. Then when I saw this blond girl called Jessica running towards him I understood it wasn't Alice, or Albus or both of them.

"Oh, my poor Scorpius what has happen to you?" she asked pushing me from border that I was sitting watching Scorpius and holding his hand. Then, she looked at me and said "What are _you_ doing here?" with a voice of disgust.

"Well, I happen to be his girlfriend." I said answering her question with dignity.

"And you are?" she asked again. How dare she not knew who I was, she's in my house! We shared dormitory!

"Rose Weasley. Remember me?"

"Right. I never liked you, you're such a bookworm and a know-it-all and also-" but she was interrupted by a male voice.

"Whoever you are, shut up." It was Scorpius!

"Scorpius, you've woke up!" I said kissing him and hugging him.

"Um… what happened" he said in a low voice.

"You fell of a tree dear." I said again.

"I love you" he told me. He loved me! Scorpius Malfoy loved me!

"I love you too." Then after I said this, Jessica went out of the room annoyed.

"Oh! Dear, you've woken up, chop chop, we must give you medicine to cure your arm. Rose dear, could you go for a minute."

"Yes, sure."

So now, I found myself looking for Alice in Hogwarts, as I left her in front of the Muggle Studies classrooms.

"Hey, have you seen Alice?" I asked kids in my grades and of sixth year. After half an hour (counting them) I found her walking with Danielle and Ally.

"Alice, Dani, Ally, hey your names rhyme! Whatever, Scorpius woke up!" I told them very happy.

"Really? That's great! I heard he fell of a pine tree." Said Ally all cheered up, she was one of my best friends, from Hufflepuff.

"Really? I heard from Thomas it was from a tower…" said Danielle this time.

"Yes, because Thomas is a boy that has never lied, never mocked, never-" I started but interrupted by my friend Alice:

"Yes Rose, we get it!"

"So, I was thinking of doing the tryouts for the team this Friday." Said Danielle.

"Tryouts? For what?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"For the Quidditch team you dummy!" she answered me back.

"Oh, I forgot. I want to try out for seeker and win all of you in a game. Like last year. Actually, last year was the only year Slytherin didn't won the house cop! My team is so perfect! Or at least it was until your brother graduated!" I said to Ally. "Anyways, we don't know what talents have the second years."

"You are so Slytherin!" All of my friends told me.

"Why do you think my uniform has a snake?" I asked

"Wow, I got bored." Ally said

"Same here. I think I'm just going to have some sleep before lunch. Bye guys" I told them

"Bye, we will be in the Herbology classroom by three if need us."

"Yeah, sure"

"What, what are you talking about?" said Allyson

"I thought we were going to fly our broomsticks! I don't want to go to classes before they even start!" complained Dani this time.

"I need to help dad before classes start. I promised him to water the baby mandrakes for first years." Said Alice.

"Yeah yeah… bye I am seriously tired!" and I went to the 'Head Room', then to my room and throw myself to the bed and started sleeping but know, without snoring.

By 2:15, 'damn! I missed lunch' I thought but then thought again 'I can go to the kitchen and eat food. They love me there.'

"Scorpius!" I said not so loud, but remembering he was in Hospital Wing. "I should go visit him." I was almost going out when I realized my hair was a mess and then I fixed it rapidly with my hands, and ran to Hospital Wing.

When I got there I saw a big group of girls or let's specify a big group of 'scorfans'.

"go. Please go, I need to rest. Just go" said Scorpius a lot of times but they didn't heared him.

"OUT" I said, and suddenly all of them gave looks that could actually kill, and then they went. They all hated me, they said I was unworthy of Scorpius.

"Hi Rosie. I tried to make them go away but they just wouldn't hear me." He said

"Okay, Scorp. How do you feel? Better I expect."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now but I think I won't be able to do much with my right arm."

"I'm so sorry Scorpius." I said again looking to his grey perfect eyes.


	6. Say Sorry

Hey~ So, this is chapter six, told by Rose's point of view, here she describes the final part of her first saturday as a Seventh Year at Hogwarts. She is very kind for being a Slytherin and she helps Alice. So... I won't write a summary of the chapter, I leave it here, for you to read it. Bye ;)

* * *

Rose's Point Of View:

_"I'm so sorry Scorpius." I said again looking to his grey perfect eyes._

After visiting him, I went to the Herbology classrooms looking for Alice, Dani and Ally. Great, look who's there… Thomas.

"Hey Weasley! Heard what happened to Scorpius?"

"Yes Thomas, I did heard, I'm coming from visiting him. What do you want?"

"Nothing… why would I want something from a filthy mud-blood" my eyes got wet. I couldn't help it to see people discriminating others! (yeah right, it actually hurt you)

"Don't dare you call me that again!" I told him, taking out my wand when suddenly, this first year was passing by and when he saw us in battling positions, he ran away.

"Really, what if I do mud-blood?" he told me again just to annoy me.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled making him hit himself with the wall.

"Protego! Tarantallegra" the last spell him casted he said it in such a low voice, I couldn't almost hear.

The next thing I knew was that I was dancing uncontrollably cool!

"Gonna end this fight! Langlock" I said again but he did the same spell… yes, our tongues were kinda pasted to the roof of our mouths. Perfect.

Then, the same boy that ran away about fifteen minutes ago, came again but with Professor Longbottom and the girls following him.

"What is happening here?" he asked

None of us couldn't talk we just made funny sounds with our mouth. Thomas was trying to tell with signs and I was just dancing uncontrollably but very tired trying to talk with my tongue pasted to the top of my room.

"Finite incantatem" said Uncle Neville, "Now, would you tell me?"

"Yes… What happened is that he called me mud-blood and the I told him not to call me that again so he did." I was interrupted by Jake saying:

"Then she did an _expelliarmus_ to me but I did a _protego_ and a _tarantallengra_ so then we both did _langlock,_ trying to end the fight.

"OK, I get it. Detention for both of you this Tuesday at 3:00 with me."

"What? We have Quidditch trials that day at that same hour!" said Jake.

"Yes and _we_ must go to the trials because without us or Scorpius or Jessica, the team won't win! And we need to be there because I'm seeker and he's beater!"

"She's right! And look… we're starting to get along, when was the last time I agreed with her?"

"Plus 15 minutes for complaining"

"But-"

"No exceptions"

Both of us, Thomas and I, looked to each other… If we didn't go to the Quidditch tryouts, we wouldn't be in the team!

"You've done it on purpose! You knew we were the best players in the teams so you gave us detention the same day and the same hour of the Quiddi-"Thomas started.

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE MR. THOMAS!" said Uncle Neville again.

"I AM NOT TALKING NONSENSE PROFESSOR! You know it's true! If Slytherin doesn't wins the cup, Gryffindor will win it!" I saw Thomas arguing with Uncle Neville, he was only gaining more detention for us.

"I SHALL NOT DISCUSS WITH YOU MORE! Both of you, double detention. Weasley, you will clean the trophy room for a week and you, Thomas will wash the dishes in the kitchen for a week too."

"WHAT! BUT PROFESSOR! I DIDN'T ARGUE! IT WAS THOMAS!"

"Now I have a reason: for shouting to a superior. Incredible, Heads, the first ones in the year to get detention. I will owl your parents for a meeting."

"Weasel, this is the only think I want from you: convince Scorpius to change the date of the tryouts."

"I'll see if I can… but it will be difficult." I said, following Dani.

"Wow, Rose Weasley in detention. I think he'll contact your parents. He looked serious."

"Yes! I can't believe it! First ones in the year to get detention. Dad is going to kill me!"

"Well, look at the good side, you will keep your Head badge… I gues…"

"Danielle!"

"Not helping right?"

"No, not at all. Man! I hope Scorp hasn't pasted the tryouts sheet in the Slytherin bulletin board _and_, I can't go checking as I don't know the password."

"Well, you may ask another Slytherin…" Ally started but I interrupted her saying"

"You're right! Bye, gonna see if I can find some Slytherin."

I went to the most popular place where the Slytherins hanged out which was the Astronomy Tower, Merlin knows why but I have my theories.

I ran upstairs to the tower to find many Slytherins from third to seventh year hanging out there.

"Hi Rosie! It's been a long time since you came here!" said Naty Bukedong, she was my best friend from my house as the other two and Jessica were 'scorfans' and I so wouldn't hang out with girls that liked my boyfriend!

"Yeah, I know… Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me the password to the Slytherin common room because I really need to check on something in the bullentin board…" I wanted to check now because almost every year, the captain would put the paper the first day.

"Sure it's: Hippogrif." She said to me then I thanked her and went to the underground levels.

I saw the portrait whole that lead to the common room and said the pass word. I saw the common room, remembering how many memories lied there. I suddenly saw the bullentin board and saw the paper. I suddenly took it hoping nobody would notice.

I went to the Hospital Wing (with the paper) to ask Scorp if he could change the date:

"Hi love, are you feeling better?" I asked him hurried.

"Yeah, you just came here two hours ago…" I forgot to say I did hanged out in the Astronomy for half an hour or an hour, don't know.

"I… just went to the common room and saw the paper for the tryouts for Quidditch team and… You see… that same day and at that same hour, Thomas and I are going to have detention just for a fight we had. So, I was hoping, as you are captain of the team, you could… well I don't know, change the date…?" I said ashamed of myself.

"Sure, I mean, I don't think my arm will be cured for Wednesday. Anyways, I'd had to change it…" he said looking straight at my eyes with a romantic look, suddenly my ears turned red as if were nervous and by this, he chuckled and I just smiled back at him.

He got me nearer to him. I don't know why but I just had this feeling of kissing him, which I did in a very passionate way, suddenly I heard sobbing, but not anyone sobbing, _Alice's_.

"Alice…" I said when I knew it was her, separating myself from Scorp and then told him: "I… have to go… Alice…" I started, not knowing how to say it, he chuckled again and let me go.

"Go." He ordered me.

I went to the hallway from where the sobbing were heard (it was one near the Hospital Wing) and saw Alice crying and sobbing sitting in the floor. I just sat with her and of a sudden, she started to explain me everything.

"I followed you advice, I- I was on my way t-to t-talk to him and… and…" suddenly she burst in tears again.

"And what Alice?" I encouraged her so she could finish the story.

"H-he asked a girl to b-be his g-g-girlfriend and snogged her in front of m-my eyes!" She stopped to breathe "and, and I k-knew that if I-I gave him a chance, I would be another one in the LIST! But… but it hurts to see the one you love with some-someone else…" and then she gulped and threw her head to my shoulders.

"Come on Alice, we have to take you to the bathroom and make Albus know what he's missing." I told her, helping her to stand up.

"Yes." She said, almost not crying again.

As I told her, I took her to the bathroom were she washed her face then I went walking with her to Gryffindor's common room. After making sure she was there, I went on my way to hex Albus. I found him with the girl Alice mentioned in the Great Hall, after dinner.

"Excuse me, whatever your name is, I need to talk with MY cousin." I told her taking him away from her.

"Sorry, but I was talking to him and I'm his GIRLFRIEND" she said 'brat' I thought.

"Yes and I'm his COUSIN and I need to talk with him now brat" This time, I took him away, out of the Great Hall and said:

"What have you done?" I told him, punching his arm, it didn't actually made any effect because of the muscles Quidditch had gave him.

"Well… I've eaten, talked, walked, run, and several other things as you may know."

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked him.

"Well… this morning she threw me a pie in my face so I guess I gave up with her." He said with his stupid pride. Why is it in our gens, to have our pride very high?

"She's destroyed. She saw you snogging that girl and telling her to be your girlfriend. It hurt her. You are an IDIOT!" I told him punching his arm again, and again, it didn't work.

"She is?"he asked me surprised

"Yes and you should feel guilty. She was actually going to give you a second chance but you had to ruin it by kissing this girl I bet you don't even know her name!"

"I do know her name! She's called Sarah! Sarah Moffat."

"No you idiot, she's called Sallie, Sallie Moffat."

"Oh…" he said looking to the floor.

"I want you to say sorry to Alice and brake with her. NOW." I told him seriously.

"I can't… I can't go back to my old reputation. I have to have a month with her at least… Wow, I feel like dump."

"You are" I muttered

"Sorry?" he asked me surprised.

"Nothing" I said outloud this time. "Just, try to apologize when you can…"

"Yes… I'll do." He told me and went to his common room.

I went to my room and I was pretty glad Thomas hadn't arrived yet, I wouldn't have to hear any snore. I put on my pajamas and threw myself to bed after such a long day.


	7. Headmaster and Headmistress

**I know it's very short, it happens to be that I'm not inspired, but next chapter will be longer, it will be talking about the whole week, it is going to be very long**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger or Quidditch :'( 'tear'**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Headmaster and Headmistress

It was 7:00 a.m. when Rose woke up because of some pitching in her window. Windows, she thought, she still couldn't think of windows in the rooms, as you may know, there are no windows in Slytherin rooms. After opening the windows, she saw the house owl, Pig. His name wasn't actually Pig, pig was a stupid name for an owl his actual name was Pigwidgeon, much better. Ron and Hermione had to keep him their room during summer as Meena and Leo, Rose and Hugo's owls, couldn't stand him nor could Ron and Hermione. Meena was a white beautiful owl with long wings and very proud. Harry even compared her to Hedwig. Meanwhile, Leo was a black, small owl, it was young had not send letters in a month.

"Hi Pig, it's from dad, right?" said Rose with her morning, messy red hair.

The only thing Rose could think of doing was opening the letter, hoping it wasn't a howler, she was too tired to hear her father screaming at her but she had to open it otherwise, well we don't need to explain what'll happen if she doesn't…

For Rose's displeasure it was, so she opened it rapidly and heard her father screaming at her:

"Rose Jean Weasley Granger, how can you curse another student? This is unpermitable. How dare you without having one possible believable explanation. I'm not mad at you, I just can't believe that my beautiful Head Girl, was the first one in detention in the whole year and later complaining. Well, at least I'm glad you'll get to clean what I cleaned in my second year. Good-bye then." And the howler destroyed itself after finishing.

"Wait Pig, here's the answer" she said, handing out a piece of parchment saying the reason. "Now, back to sleeping" now, she threw herself in the bed trying to get some more sleep.

"Weasel! Go changing, we have a meeting with that dumpy old ladie."

"Shit" she said as she got up again. She went to the bathroom to a short shower and changed into her School Robes very fast.

"I'm ready. Come on, let's go." Rose told him as soon as she was ready.

So they made their way to the McGonnagal's office not even looking at each other as they were too tired to talk.

"Shapeshifter" said Rose, and the staircase led their way to the office.

"You wanted to see us, Professor McGonnagal?" asked Jake yawning.

"Yes, indeed. I was calling on you to tell you that I'm going to a meeting this first week of school."she stopped.

"What does this has to do with us?"

"If you let me finish Miss Weasley, I've been deeply thinking that you should know what is it like to have a great responsibility ,in your shoulders. Congratulations my dear Heads, you will both be Headmaster and Headmistress for until I come." She said again.

Rose and Jake's mouth opened like a 0, they were absolutely so shocked they thought it was a dream. Then, they both smiled maliciously thinking about their detention. If they were headmasters, they couldn't have detention. Suddenly, Rose became worried:

"What about classes and homeworks?"

"Well, you have to keep your grades high so, I guess you'll have to do both works, now if it's because of Hogwarts problems you didn't do your homeworks or studied for a test, you will be excused. Now, you may resume to your… well, whatever you kids do." She said as she walked away.

As soon as they left the room, Rose said:

"Wow, this will be so cool! I can't believe we will be headmasters! We won't have detentions and we could turn this place upside down, though she would never trust us anymore."

"Oh, hi Rose! Hadn't seen you in all morning." Said Scorpius with a bandage in his right arm.

"Hi love, how's your arm? Would you tell me while we eat breakfast?"she said in a lovely tone f voice.

"It's fine, and I'm feeling fantastic, how about you?"

"Well… It's actually kind of incredible but... Starting tomorrow Thomas and I will be Headmasters until McGonnagal returns from her trip!" Said Rose in a very excited voice.

"**Siriusly**? Wow, that's great! Congrats."

"And… guess what?" Said Rose as she smiled to her boyfriend

"Yes...?"

"I won't go to detention, because tomorrow as I'll be Headmistress, I'll tell Professor Neville not to give detention to me so I can go to Quidditch try-outs!"

"That's great! You know that maybe some second year may beat you right?" Said Scorpius but only joking.

"Don't say that!"She said.

"I was only joking! Come on…"he said more relaxed.

Then a figure came with red eyes, probably because of crying and black hair… It was Alice! She didn't look so bad, she only had the red eyes because of crying but apart from that, she looked beautiful, probably trying to make Albus know what he lost. She went walking to the Gryffindor table and started talking her friends from that house. Once that Albus was looking at her, Kim, Emma and Amy they all looked back and then giggled to make Albus think they were talking about him.


End file.
